Night Child
by Kay Lyn Jay
Summary: Edward introduces Bella to a family friend who manages to catch the eye of Jacob, who is still in love with Bella. But could this stranger manage to change all of that?
1. Meeting

_Hello fellow Twilight fans! _

_This is a small idea I've had brewing in the back of my mind, so I figured that since it's a rainy day I would try to mold it into something. I hope you enjoy it, at least a little =). Please review, __constructive__ criticism is welcome. _

_P.S.: This takes place just after the second book, it's kind of like an in between world. Forgive me if things don't fit exactly with the book. _

_{{I do not own this story, obviously, or I would not be here writing this xD}}_

"What do you mean you have to go for a few days?" Bella asked anxiously. She watch Edwards face carefully as he looked at her calmly. She hated it when he even mentioned being gone for a few minutes, let alone a few days.

"Bella, it's not a big deal. I'm just going to pick up a friend of the family, and I'll be back before you can even miss me, I promise," He said, his face decorated with that beautiful crooked smile she loved so much. She instinctively returned the smile without even realizing it before she folded her arms.

"What if I told you I already missed you…?" she asked playfully. He just chuckled a little and kissed the top of her soft head, indulging himself in her sweet scent.

"Ah Bella," He said pulling her into his arms shortly after kissing her hair. She pulled him closer, wrapping her arms gently around him. She too indulged herself in his scent. Reluctantly pulling away she stood up from his couch and paced around the large and spacious room, stretching her muscles.

"Since you'll be gone, I was thinking, I mean if you are okay with it, that maybe I could catch up with Jacob." She said, waiting for his protest. He simply sat there, looking at her with a level and even expression, actually considering her request. Taking this as a good sign, she plowed on. "I mean, I haven't seen him in a while, I just want to see how he's doing." She said, making her way back to the couch when she was satisfied with her stretched muscles. Taking a seat beside him once more she looked over and up at him waiting patiently for his response. After a few moments, he looked down at her.

"I don't see why not… But you have to promise me that you will be careful Bella, please," He said, and she could sense the hesitance and pleading in his voice. She was considering taking back what she had said to erase the look from his face and bring back the look of happy comfort, yet she did not.

"Of course I will, I promise," she said with a light smile. She leaned against his hard cold arm and in a moment felt it wrap around her and pull her closer. She felt her body relax as it conformed against his in complete comfort. He looked down at her, though she could not see his face, with an expression of uncertainty.

Bella woke the next morning at around noon with the sun pouring into her room. That was unusual for Forks, even in the summer. She pushed the thought aside and pulled herself groggily out of bed. When Edward was not around, she hardly felt like getting herself around in the morning. However, the sudden thought of visiting Jacob made her move a little quicker. With some stretching, yawning, and slow moving, she finally got herself around to heading down the stairs.

Wearing her rather usual ensemble she made her way out the door and too her truck. It didn't take her long to get to the reservation. The scene she had always been used to welcomed her as she pulled up to the house in which Jacob lived. Suddenly, she realized that she hadn't even bothered to call ahead of time to make sure he'd be there.

'If he's there, he's there, and if he isn't then I will call and try again tomorrow,' she thought to herself lightly. Sliding out of the truck she closed the heavy door and made her way to the house. Knocking on the door and listening for a noise of some sort she waited and knocked again.

"Jake!" she shouted. About to give up and return to her truck she didn't even realize that someone had walked around the corner.

"Bella?"

Edward inhaled the scents of his surrounding area and waited. Analyzing every scent, he waited to smell the one thing he was expecting. The surround area was dense with lush green forest. Alice stood beside him along with Jasper. Emmet and Rosalie had stayed home along with Esme and Carlisle. Alice moved her head slightly and looked through the dense jungle like area.

South American Rainforests were pretty brutal places for humans, but for a vampire it was really nothing special. Edward was hardly aware of the humid and hot environment surrounding him. The buzzing of several different kinds of insects along with the sounds of several different animals caught his attention though they were nothing special to him at the moment.

"Are you sure she is coming?" Edward asked Alice.

"I'm sure, she said she would me us here. And this was in my vision." She said confidently. Her small head swiveled suddenly as the brush of leaves against a body caught her ear and it wasn't far off either. She darted off into the brush with an unsurprising speed. Jasper darted after her, also not a surprise, and Edward followed shortly after. He kept up with the other two vampires easily until they stopped abruptly at a waterfall, surrounded by large trees and amounts of tangled foliage to block a way. It was like a perfectly worn down path around the medium sized waterfall.

But what was more important than what was around the water was what was standing in it. Right in the center was a lovely pail woman. He hair was bright blonde and stopped just between her shoulder blades and her fare and slender figure was very pleasing to the eye. She turned slowly to face the three vampires and a bright smile appeared on her face showing bright white teeth that somehow gleamed in the dim light.

"Aurelli!" Alice said, dashing lightly across the water. She hugged the girl tightly and she returned the hug.

"Alice! It has been so long," she said with a light French accent mixed into her words. Edward and Jasper smiled at the scene and Alice walked over to the others with Aurelli in tow. "Edward, Jasper," she said with a bright smile. Seeing them was like seeing a long lost friend or family members. It was much like seeing close brothers and sisters.

"Hello," Edward said and Jasper did the same. After a few moments of catching up, Jasper insisted that they make their way back to Forks so that Aurelli could meet Bella and see the rest of the family. They all agreed and began the journey back to Forks, Washington.

"I missed this…" Bella said, watching the stars brighten the sky. She twisted around a little to make her back a little more comfortable against the earth.

"Missed what?" Jake asked, keeping his eyes focused on the stars. He rested his head on his hands, which were folded gently behind his head.

"This, just having a close friend to talk to and be around." She said, feeling truly nostalgic for friendship. She smiled at the thought of having everything fall back into place, back into the rhythm of the way it should be between her and Jacob.

"Oh, anytime," he said with a false enthusiasm that Bella couldn't see through. He had basically given up the fact that there would never be anything between Bella and himself. So he decided that having Bella as his bestfriend was better than not having Bella at all. He watched the stars, trying to ward off the sadness that threatened to ruin a completely happy moment.

"Really Jake, thank you," she said turning her head towards him with an innocent smile on her face. He returned it with the same intensity and then returned his gaze to the stars, wondering it he could ever win at this game they called life.

Bella woke to the feeling of a cold body next to hers and knew exactly who was laying beside her. Without even opening her eyes she slid an arm around his waist and felt his hard cold torso under her fingers. She opened her eyes slowly and a happiness flooded her body, making her feel utterly complete inside.

"You know, it's times like this that I wish I could sleep, because I would love to wake up every day and see your face," Edward said gently looking down at his sleeping beauty. She pushed some hair from her face and could just imagine how she looked at the moment. Her hair messy and askew from the nights sleep, sleepies in her eyes and circles under them.

"I must be a sight to behold," she said jokingly and Edward just looked down at her and smiled.

"Oh believe me, you are," he said, there was no tone of joking in his voice. She just smiled gently and stroked his abdomen. "But I need you to get up, Bella. There is someone I want you to meet," He said brightly. His voice was cheery, and happy. She wondered what could cause such a stir for him. So she pulled herself up out of her bed and got dressed, wondering just what Edward was so happy about.


	2. Aurelli

_I would just like to start this chapter off by saying thank you to all of you who reviewed =) I really appreciate the support. _

"Okay, let's go," Bella said as Edward whisked her away. He led her down the steps and into his car. Hearing the familiar roar of the volvo's engine, Bella sat back in her seat comfortably and turned her head to Edward.

"Who am I meeting?" she asked curiously, unable to simply wait until she found out for herself when they arrived at Edwards house. She watched as he turned to her with a calm smile and just shook his head.

"Just be patient Bella, you will see…" He said, finishing the sentence, but after a moments thought he added, "I think you will love her." He said turning his eyes back to the road.

_A girl… _Bella thought, _She must be a vampire. _ Bella instantly wondered what she might look like, and if she was very pretty. She wondered if the girl would be a "vegetarian" as Edward liked to put it.

Her mind raced with anticipation as Edward drove quickly as usual to his home. As they pulled up to the lovely house tucked away in the forest, Bella felt her stomach lurch with a slight case of the butterflies. But she wasn't sure why she had such a feeling, though she suspected it might be this way every time she met vampires after her previous encounters with strange vampires.

Alice came bounding out of the house to meet the two as they slid out of the car.

"Hello Bella!" Alice said with a smile. Bella wondered how she could almost always manage to be happy to see someone. With a mental shrug she smiled and returned the greeting.

"What do you mean she isn't here?" Edward asked, a little exasperation coloring his tone. Bella looked up at him confusedly assuming that he had read Alice's mind.

"Who isn't here?" Bella asked.

"Where did she go?" Edward questioned Alice.

"For a walk," Alice said simply as if it were no big deal.

"Who?" Bella asked again, becoming a little agitated. Alice looked at her simply with a smile.

"Didn't Edward tell you?" Alice asked kindly. Bella just shook her head twice and glanced up at Edward who she could tell was ready with his response.

"I was planning on surprising her." Edward said simply, appearing to be disappointed slightly at the situation. Alice turned to Bella and smiled.

"Aurelli."

Aurelli walked through the surrounding forest some distance off. She wandered around large trees whose trunks appeared to be thicker than most. She appreciated the genuine size of the ancient trees and could feel the presence of their life around her. Weaving in and out of the paths created by the sizeable trees, Aurelli suddenly thought she could smell a hint of dog. Unnatural and slightly unreal to her, she followed the scent.

Jacob stood behind his house, thinking. He had been making his way back and forth between the house and his small garage. Working on some things in there, he had stopped for a small break. His mind, as always, managed to wander to Bella. He found himself wishing for the first time though that he could find something or someone that could replace her. He wanted Bella in his life, that much he knew, but he couldn't take living like this. Always wanting what he could never have was too much for him anymore.

With a sigh he wiped some sweat from his brow and continued on his way to his shed. As he approached the door his body was wracked with a sudden jolt. It was like someone had set a live wire to his nerves. His nose worked through the smells lingering in the air until at last he picked up something vampiric. With a bit of restrain, to keep himself from changing and overreacting in case it was one of the Cullen's.

He walked away from the shed and towards the woods now, peering through the dense brush to try and find what or who was making that smell. Suddenly he leaped back and a confused expression crossed over his handsome tan face. There was a girl standing before him that he had never before met. He was sure she was not a Cullen. He was also sure that she was unaware of the treaty between the Quiluttes and the Cullens.

She seemed to be eyeing him with an expression of extreme curiosity as though she were seeing an alien species for the first time. He looked her over and realized that she was rather stunning. Her hair was bright blonde, bouncing and flowing around her as if compelled to do so by a non-existent wind. Her eyes were a deep golden brown that he found himself suddenly transfixed on. For a vampire, she was rather odd in her ways. She made no move to come near him or speak. She simply smiled, teeth white and gleaming, and watched him with large brown eyes.

"Who are you?' Jacob asked the obvious question. She looked at him with great interest and her answer was one that caught Jacob off guard.

"Who am I? That is such a broad question. The correct and simpler question here would be what is my name, because who I am entails a much larger spectrum of information and I am willing to assume that this meeting would not allow such a long winded speech of my history." She said on a light musical voice. It was like the ringing of bells with a high musical quality and he could pick out the French accent that carried through her words.

"What is your name?" he asked, after his brief moment of silence and surprise.

"Aurelli," She said simply without an argument or a hesitation. Jacob looked at her with a sudden fascination. She was, or at least it seemed that way, rather unguarded. Nothing about her hinted at precaution. He knew then that she couldn't know what he was. He held down his sudden urge to once again change, suppressing it easily.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Walking," she said matter-of-factly.

"I see that but why are you here, this is Quillutte land." He said shortly.

"Oh, this is the land… and you are a wolf, no?" she asked, her accent giving her a seemingly innocent disposition. She was really nothing like any of the other vampires he had ever met. Perhaps it was simply that she was a young vampire. He wasn't sure.

"I am," he said guardedly.

"Your name-" she began to ask or say, Jacob wasn't sure. She stopped abruptly and turned her head up toward the cloudy sky. In the blink of his eye she was there, and then she was gone. The only trace of her that remained was her scent, which was oddly a deep pine smell, like that of a forest. He watched after her, taken greatly with the girl.

"Aurelli…" he said to himself as he watched the spot where she disappeared into.

Bella stood in the large backyard with Edward and the rest of the Cullen family. They waited patiently for the return of Aurelli. Bella stood by Edwards side, listening to him talk with his family and her mind wandered away to the thought of what to expect when Aurelli returned. Just then, she noticed that Edward and the other Cullen's had turned their heads all in the same direction.

Directing her attention to a small field out to the left of the Cullen's house she saw a figure bobbing in their direction. From a distance all she could really tell about the figure was that the hair on it was bright, almost white. She also took into account that the clothing on the figure was white, making it stand out much more. The figure of the, she now realized, woman was very notable. Her hourglass figure hit Bella with a tinge of jealousy but she let it go quickly as the lovely figure approached and stopped before the Cullen's.

"Aurelli," Edward whispered to Bella.


	3. Introduced

_Thank you for your patients ^^; I have been very busy with my schoolwork but now I find myself with a moment of peace and a lot of inspiration. =)_

Bella looked on at the lovely woman, her eyes fixed on the deep brown of her eyes. The white garb she wore was unlike any clothing line or designer she had ever seen from Alice. And Alice had it ALL. Bella wondered at the way the tight white jacket trailed out behind her, as a suite would on a man. And her white pants were tight, but with the right amount of give to allow for her quick movement.

"You surely must be Bella," Aurelli said, extending her pale hand out for Bella's. With a glance up at Edward, she caught a glimpse of the encouraging look he gave her. Edwards eyes were very bright and happy in the moment. So she went on.

"I am," she said, smiling tentatively and placing her hand in Aurelli's. It was, as she had anticipated, very cold and hard. Bella had learned to find a happy medium in the vampires. What would stir fear in others, stirred only calm and a sense of right in her.

Aurelli smiled quite brightly and let Bella's hand fall. "I have heard so much about you. To know that my closest friend has found the love of his life, it fills me with so much joy," she said. Everything about the way she spoke, especially with the light French accent, screamed formality at its peak.

"I haven't really heard much about you, though," Bella said. She looked at Edward accusingly. Aurelli let a light laugh escape her mouth, and it was one of the most beautiful sounds Bella had ever heard.

"You never did understand the meaning of surprise, Bella," Edward said, and Bella could hear the smile in his voice. She felt so happy in just hearing the way he sounded.

"I just like to feel in the loop," Bella said, trying for a comic air. It worked, they all grinned and Edward hugged her tighter to his side. She smiled and inhaled his scent, not as greedily as usual though in the presence of others.

"You smell so wonderful," Aurelli said.

"Thank you, I've heard that so much lately, I have just started taking it as a compliment," Bella joked, but in all seriousness, she was always felt a little odd hearing it.

"You should," Aurelli smiled, "You are so rare, and to have Edward by your side, rarer still. Very beautiful," Aurelli said. Bella just smiled, and let the compliments fill her, making her high on herself for a moment. She couldn't help thinking that this was one of the stranger vampires she'd ever met. Aurelli was so whimsical, so free spirited. Most vampires were older, serious. They had more of a calm and decided air about them, like an aura of wisdom of many years. Aurelli on the other hand, was so out there.

Jacob leaned against the wall of Emily and Sam's home, watching his brothers eat. He knew he was hungry, but couldn't quite find his appetite. His mind was filled with Aurelli, and to his annoyance and disappointment, so did all his brothers.

"Jake, eat, please," Emily said, smiling kindly. The scars that held a hard story of her past did nothing to diminish her beauty inside or out. Jake just smiled and took a few hot dogs from the table. He ate them quickly and looked up to see a slightly more, if not entirely, satisfied Emily.

"You don't have to worry, we aren't going to say the treaty is broken because of the rogue." Sam said. Sam had seen the moment of Aurelli and Jacobs meeting a thousand times over. He wasn't really thrilled about the idea of the vampire, but she was obviously no threat, and she was a little on the odd side as vampires went. Not to mention the fact that breaking the treaty just wasn't something he wanted to go through. The loss would be tragic on both sides, and completely avoidable, so he chose the latter.

Jacob just shrugged and let his mind wander back to her. He could think more freely when he was human. Wolf form didn't let him think so freely, not without the others, his brothers, knowing exactly what was on his mind. For the moment he let himself see every detail of the woman. Of Aurelli. She wasn't exactly a woman though, she looked very much around the age of eighteen or nineteen. She carried herself very carefully though. With a level of dignity that could match that of a dignitary.

Those eyes mesmerized him, so brown and deep. They differed slightly from the Cullen's eyes, but she was still a vampire. Of that, he was certain. The smell, too deep, too sweet, made him completely certain of that, but it wasn't as strong or pungent as the Cullen's. It was strange to him. She knew he was a wolf, and that didn't seem to bother her in the slightest. She seemed more curious than anything.

Strange though she might be, Jake couldn't shake the feeling that she had begun the long hard process of stealing his heart. It would be a long battle to tear his feelings away from Bella. All he could think now, was the sooner the better.

Aurelli sat wrapped in Edwards arms as everyone sat around the living room, listening to the stories Aurelli had to tell. Bella, from what she had heard so far, knew that Aurelli moved around more than a lot. She roamed the entire world twice over in the time she had been alive. The accent suggested she liked to spend most of her time in France though.

Her roaming finally led her here after she found out that Edward had found Bella. She was so happy for him and Bella could feel her sincerity.

"How did you two know each other," Bella finally asked. Edward smiled gently and Aurelli's eyes went soft.

"What a long story," Aurelli said with a smile.

"And a good one," Edward said kissing the top of Bella's head.

"And it all started ten years before Edward was changed." Aurelli began, and the room took on the most silent of airs.


	4. Childhood

_Thank you for reading =) Please remember to review, it keeps me writing! One with the story =)_

Bella watched Aurelli as the story of her and Edwards childhood began to unfold.

"It all started ten years before Edward was changed," Aurelli began, "Having been an only child, I was always bored. My mother suggested things to me, such as cleaning, or helping her. Of course, those things occupied the time, but they did not relieve boredom. If anything, they were good at increasing boredom.

"One morning as I was hauling a basket of laundry outside to hang, I noticed for the first time, a boy at the top of the hill across from my home. His head bobbed up and down until it was out of my line of vision. I was more than curious and even excited at the prospect of having someone who could be a potential friend.

"My mother was still in the house, so I took the chance. I walked away from the clothes and wandered up the hill. I peeked over the top of the hill, laying on my stomach and that was the first time I truly saw Edward. He was much shorter than his is now, for we were both only seven years old. The wind picked up and tousled his bronze hair.

"I watched him run around and talk to himself, intrigued by how he could be so content on his own. My cover was blown though, when Edward tripped on a rock. He tumbled down and cried out for a moment. Then he examined his knee with a worried eye, and I couldn't help but be worried.

"I stood and rushed over to him and only served to startle him more. I smiled and sat down beside him in the dirt. Knowing that my mother would be very upset at the dirt on my white dress was only a small worry in the back of my mind now. Looking at his knee I saw a small trickle of blood.

"' are you okay?' I asked him slowly. He just wiped the blood away and smeared it on his pants. He nodded and stood up. I did too. 'Who are you?' He asked. I told him my name and he told me his. From that day forward we were the closest of friends." Aurelli paused and became silent for a moment. Just the way she looked told Bella that she was not finished. She was right.

"That's when it happened," She said sadly, "For me. The Spanish flu made its first wave through the country, and although it did not get to Edward, it got to me. For days I was so ill, it was unimaginable. I refused to see Edward, though my mother constantly told me that he wished to see me. I refused. I did not want to risk exposing him to it more.

"My efforts were lost though, only a week and a half later, it got to his father, who preceded to pass it to the rest of his family. Edward got much sicker than I, well, that is how it seemed at first. But as time wore on for me, I just got worse. My mother was crushed when the doctor said it wasn't likely I would make it. I wasn't supposed to hear, but they thought I was asleep, so they talked beside my bed.

" I wept silently, knowing in my own bones that I wasn't long for this world. I felt as though I was having the rest of my life ripped away from me. Felt as though I had just reached 18 only a few weeks before, and that I was having my life ended just as soon as it was set to begin.

"Tow days later," Aurelli paused, her eyes were deeper than normal and she looked like she were now lost in another time, another world and place entirely. Bella felt so sad for her. She felt the same for Edward. How harsh the world was to them, she could now begin to see why Edward felt the way he did about changing her. Aurelli continued, "I died. Or at least that is what the doctors thought. As I was being wheeled out, Carlisle smelled my body. It was weak, that much he was sure of, but I was not dead. Carlisle had been with Edwards mother when he smelled my body, on the way out.

"I can't say that I remember much. It was dark first, and I remember Carlisle whispering that I was not going to die. I simply nodded and thought that he knew how to cure me. He did. But nothing like the way I expected. There was a lot of pain in the beginning. And it only got worse."

Bella cringed beside Edward and he held her gently. He kissed the top of her head and Aurelli plowed on.

"By the time I was done being changed, I was confused, scared and felt more lost than I ever had. When I woke, Carlisle was at the hospital, watching Edwards mother slip away and then turning to take Edward away for the change. He brought Edward home to change but when he returned hoping to find and help me through my change, he found nothing but an empty bed.

"I ran. I ran long and hard and I never stopped. Not until I reached a completely different country. And I went from there, started over. I fed off of animals as I had remembered Carlisle whispering in my ear. I liked the smell of humans, but it never appealed to me like Carlisle promised it would." She finished indifferently.

Bella's eyes widened. "You don't really need it then? You don't really want human blood?" she asked incredulously. Edward tensed and waited.

"It's always an option. Like staring at steak and vegetables. I just prefer the vegetables." Aurelli said with a smile. Bella just nodded and Edward smiled slightly. This gave Bella a lot more hope about changing. Maybe it would be that way for her as well. Smiling she leaned into Edward and watched Aurelli stand.

"I need to go out for a bit," she decided aloud. Edward nodded, reading in her thoughts that she would be back. Bella looked on curiously and Edward went ridged for a moment.

"Aurelli you cannot go there," He said calmly, though Bella could feel the tension holding him. She felt lost once more as to what was going on.

"I don't see why I may not," she said lifting her legs and stretching them to demonstrate the power of their mobility. Edward stood and Bella remained on the couch.

"That is Quillute land. You cannot go there. It breaks the treaty." He said and then his eyes went wide. "Aurelli! I can't believe you!" he said, exasperated.

"I met a very nice wolf there, though I am not sure why they think themselves werewolves. Werewolves are not nearly so beautiful as they are, especially the one I met." She said thinking back to him.

"You were at Jacobs?" he asked, stepping forward. The rest of the family was rather calm and Carlisle stood.

"Edward, the wolves obviously won't break the treaty over her. She isn't one of us and she isnt' a threat." Carlisle said calmingly. Edward shook his head as he felt Jaspers power take its affect over them all. Edward sat down and pulled Bella close once more.

"Go then, go find the wolf. Break the treaty." He said almost silently. Bella was a little shocked at how Edward was acting about it. She also couldn't help but wonder about Jake and Aurelli's meeting. Wondering if it was good or bad, or if he changed or attacked her, or at least tried to.

"I will," she said matter-of-factly. And with that, she was gone.

Jacob sat on his porch after his last patrol. He was on the brink of sleep as he listened to the calming sounds of the breeze. He sat bolt upright, though, when he heard a strange noise in the front yard, it was far too quiet. The footfall on the grass was light, almost nothing.

He opened his eyes to see Aurelli standing in his front yard before him. He was startled to see her, because he didn't smell her, but after a second the breeze carried her scent to him. It was, he finally realized, a little weaker than the Cullen's scent. She stood there, almost cautiously.

"Aurelli," he said slowly, walking to the edge of his porch. He leaned over the railing and watched her, careful to keep an eye on her every move in case she were to attack him. He had a strong feeling though that she wasn't going to.

"Yes," she said stepping forward once. He voice washed over him like a chorus of angels and he felt his heart flutter for a second. Shaking it off he walked down the porch steps and she came the rest of the way. "Jacob," She said.

"What?" he asked. She just smiled.

"I am simply trying your name on," she said, "I think I like Jake more,"

"How did you know my name?" he asked curiously.

"You told me," she said with a wise smile.

"No I didn't," He protested. He knew he had never told her his name.

"You told me with your eyes, Jake," she said and then she laughed. The sound was more of a melody than a laugh in Jake's ears. "I know that sounds so strange and cheesy. It's the only way I know how to explain myself, though," she said, smiling lightly. She took in Jake's beautifully sculpted body.

"What do you want exactly?" He asked, hoping that he hadn't sound like he was trying to get rid of her quickly. Truth be told he didn't want her to go at all. When she was around, he had the feeling he had with Bella, but with more hope. He knew that what he saw in Aurelli went against everything he and his brothers fought, but he still saw more in her than just being a Vampire.


	5. Similarities

_Oh my, it has been so long since I have updated this story! I can't believe I took me so long. I supposed I just kind of put it on the back burner for a while. ^^; In any case I have returned and am here to give anyone who is or likes reading my story the relief of a new chapter! _

"Just to see you, is that so terrible for me to want?" she asked. Jacob would have blushed if he could tell whether or not she meant it.

"No, guess not," he grumbled under his breath. She smiled and sat down on the ground where she stood. Jacob looked down at her in slight surprise. She was so odd. He decided to take a leap of faith and sit himself down beside her. "So," he said, looking at her, trying not to marvel at how lightly her white shining hair tousled in the wind. It was so soft looking, he could only imagine what it might feel like on his skin. He shook the idea away. Those kind of thoughts could get him in all kinds of wrongs with the pack.

"So?" she asked, looking at him sternly. "That's no way to begin a proper sentence," she said looking at him seriously for a moment before relaxing her gaze. "But hey, not much is proper in this small world of ours, is it?" she asked. He couldn't tell if it was a rhetorical question, so he answered anyway.

"No, not really," he answered. He continued with what he wanted to say before, "So, how do you read my eyes, if that is really how you found out my name." Jacob interrogated her lightly.

"Well, I suppose it's just one of those strange gifts that we can't really explain. Like Edwards mind reading. Or Alice's sight of the future. I can't read your thoughts or anything. However, with one look into a persons eyes, I can know who they are, truly. Not just a name, but a life, a past, a story. I know you Jake." She said, looking at him as she delicately pulled blades of grass apart.

Jacob looked at her with interest. He believed her. She was just too serious and sincere about it for it to be a joke or a lie. Just then she bounded to her feet and looked around.

"I must go," she said taking off toward the woods. Jacob got to his feet quickly as well, startled.

"When will I see you again?" Jacob asked as she began to dart away. She turned back and looked into his eyes deeply with her piercing blue ones.

"Only time can tell," she said mysteriously. And she was gone.

Jacob sat alone now feeling the absence of Aurelli. He sat and tried to think what could be so different about her that made her unlike the rest of the stiff vampires he had come into contact with before. She was so odd but there was something odder still that he had fail to realize until now. Now that he was remembering smaller details, more important things that were out of the ordinary even for a vampire as far as Aurelli went. He knew what was really wrong with the fact that she was a vampire.

She had a beating heart.

Bella watched Edward as the rest of his family dispersed to other parts of the house.

"Edward." She said, hoping that he would snap out of the trance he seemed to be in. What ever was on his mind was weighing on him, and it showed.

"Yes?" he asked, still staring off. She knew he was focusing most of his attention on what was on his mind.

"What are you thinking. You seem really concerned." Bella said, wishing he would snap out of it and turn to face her. He did.

"Nothing my dear. I am just… Concerned." He said choosing his words carefully.

"For Aurelli," Belling said, knowing that was what had to be on his mind.

"No, quite the contrary actually. For Jacob." He said. Bella was shocked though she hoped she didn't let it show on her face. Knowing herself she felt like she probably did. Edward didn't let on about it if she did though so she pressed on with what she wanted to say.

"Why?" she asked simply. She knew it wasn't like Edward at all to be worried about Jacob.

"Because Aurelli is a little different from other vampires. She… isn't exactly right." Edward said carefully. Bella looked at him curiously.

"It's obvious that she is a little stranger than normal, but that's just the way she is anyone can see that," Bella said.

"No Bella, I mean she is really different, physically different." Edward said, wondering if he would regret telling Bella Aurelli's truest oddity. "She is alive. She has a beating heart. She has to breath. Yet she is hard as stone and cold as ice."

"How can that be?" Bella said in true awe and curiosity.

"She is part wolf, she is half of what Jacob is, she is half native American." Edward said. "She is from a different tribe, but it was a tribe derived from descendents of the quilutes. As difficult as it may seem, a gene from the quillutes found it's way to being part of her, the magic in them lives in her too, and when she was changed the clash of the two was, well, intense to say the least. The Wolf clashed with the Vampire, the vampire activating the wolf in her, and she has been that way ever since. She is half alive, half dead. She has never been quite right as far as vampire or wolf goes. But she sees something in Jacob, obviously. It's unusual for her. " Edward said, leaving it at that.

As he stopped his explanation, Aurelli walked through the door. She was calm and collected, and walking into the living room she greeted it's only two occupants.

"Bella, Edward," she said happily, sitting down .


End file.
